pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor McJones
Professor McJones, also known as Let's Ask McJones, is a running gag involving McJones, who is often seen as the most knowledgeable player, explaining some objective of the group, whether it is the objective of the entire season or just a current or future objective the group may have later on, while either the Jeopardy theme or Professor Layton's theme play in the background. It has appeared in almost every season of Hardcore featuring McJones. Examples Minecraft Hardcore This segment first appeared in , when JonTron asked what else they needed to do before fighting the Ender Dragon. Later, in , Jon asks them what they'll do once they get to the stronghold, and in a very brief Professor McJones segment, McJones tells him that they'll dig. In , Professor McJones explains that the objective this time is to defeat the Wither boss, and that the first thing they need to do is go to the Nether to kill Wither Skeletons to get the heads needed to summon the Wither boss. In , Professor McJones explains that to spawn the Wither, you need 3 Wither Skulls, and 4 soul sand, placed in a T-formation on the ground, not in a crafting bench, then you place the 3 skulls last, on top of him. In , Professor McJones explains that at half health, the Wither will have a lightning shield looking thing around him, which at that point, he will be immune to arrows. In , PBG asks McJones to explain what they are trying to do this season, and Professor McJones explains that they are once again trying to kill the Wither. McJones tries to explain how to spawn the Wither, but Dean interrupts him by singing "We're Off to Kill the Wither". McJones begins his explanation again, and is able to explain that they need to go to the Nether to kill Wither Skeletons to get the Wither Skulls. Later, in , PBG asks McJones what they are needing to do, and Professor McJones explains that their enchanting attempts had failed miserably, and grinding to level 30 again would take to long, they should go to the nether to get the skulls, as they'll gain experience while fighting the Nether mobs anyways. In , PBG asks Professor McJones to explain the goal for the season, to which McJones explains that they're going to fight the Elder Guardians. After leaving the Nether in , PBG asks Professor McJones what they're doing, and McJones explains that they need to farm nether wart, before realizing that they forgot soul sand in the Nether. In , PBG asks Professor McJones what they're doing, and McJones explains they need to find diamond to craft an enchanting table with. In , PBG asks McJones to explain the season's goal, and McJones explains that their goal is to find the Elytra, a pair of wings that allows a player to glide through the air that can only be found after defeating the Ender Dragon. Later in , Professor McJones explains that they need to collect blaze rods for the ender pearls. Terraria Hardcore In , JonTron asks what they are doing, so Professor McJones explains that they need to summon each boss in order, and that currently they are collecting minerals so they can get better armor to be able to actually fight the first boss, and that to fight the first boss, they need to collect eye lenses from the eyes that spawn at night. In , PBG asks Professor McJones to explain the goal for the season and McJones says that they are going to destroy the Wall of Flesh. In , Professor McJones tells the group to take out the eyes surrounding the brain during the first phase of the fight and to group together and keep it away from them during the second phase. Later, in , Dean asks what Skeletron does, and Professor McJones explains they can take out his hands to make the fight easier and to avoid his head when it starts spinning. Category:Running Gags